Akai Namida - Red Tears
by NeneKanerva
Summary: She never wholly knew herself. Destined to have a life filled with pain, yet she took a great pleasure of that all. A SheShe origin story from my twisted mind. Rated because of SheShe, and rating will most likely go up later on.
1. Intolerably cruel

**Hello.**

**I am here with a new story. This one has been stuck inside my head all the time for about two years. I am finally writing this out.**

**In case you didn't already notice, this is a SheShe origin story. And since this is SheShe we are talking about, there is blood, gore, sexual situations, horror, angst, foul language and dark arts. Rating will most likely go up as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: Mermaid Melody belongs to Pink Hanamori. I own only the plot of this story and my original characters.**

**Akai Namida - Red Tears**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Intolerably cruel**

It was so, so dark, and so, so gloomy. The picture of a slum town at midnight. The buildings made out of junk. The dark alleys. The streets that were dangerous to carelessly wander on.

All in the bottom of the sea.

Many people didn't know the existence of them, but in those slums lived the banished ones. The forsaken ones. The water demons.

Before there had been good times. The mermaids and water demons had lived side by side in the kingdoms sparkling with light. They all respected each other. They were friends, lovers, companions. That was until a certain mermaid found out about the greatness of power.

Regina, the pink pearl mermaid princess, found out about a divine power residing inside her. Eventually she rose up to be the Sea Goddess, and renamed herself Aqua Regina. To the mermaids she seemed like a caring, holy goddess they looked up to. But they weren't aware of the selfishness in her.

Aqua Regina _hated _water demons. To her only mermaids deserved the beautiful kingdoms, the happiness, the Light. She couldn't bear the thought of different creatures living beside the mermaids. And she did what she could.

Aqua Regina used her power to banish all the water demons to the darkest seas. She told the mermaids those creatures were evil and that they had planned to turn against them. The mermaids believed her lies and helped her banishing the water demons. And Aqua Regina appeared as a loving, caring goddess to them. Only the water demons knew the truth about her.

They gathered together and made small settlements, the slum towns. They waited for a person to help them rise up, back to the power. For a person to seal Aqua Regina's light.

Some water demons turned to serve the mystical dark goddess, the Night Mother. Many thought it was completely wrong to serve the darkness, but to some it brought relief. They had someone to guide them in the forsaken land.

But one thing combined them all. They all had grown to hate the mermaids who mistreated them.

"Hey, SheShe! I bet you don't know how to punch!" a water demon boy around the age of 12 mocked. His clothes were ragged, dirty and worn, and his ear fins were slightly ripped. His filthy black hair looked like it had never been brushed.

"Wanna die, you little bastard?!" the taunted girl around the same age shrieked. She launched her right hook at his jaw. The hit was firm and effective. The boy fell backwards and hit a group of trashcans as blood flied to the girl's face.

The girl snorted and tapped her fist against her palm. The girl was SheShe, known for her temper and cruelness. She was as fiery as her orange hair, what loosely hanged to her shoulders, yet as cold as her ice blue eyes with the stare of a predator. She had blood red ear fins and a horn with the same color on her forehead. Her fangs were sharp, as sharp as her tongue. The wildest child in the little town.

"You..." the boy said and coughed a bit, "you are intolerably cruel." SheShe snickered in a devilish way. "You begged for it, you son of a bitch." She pressed her boot against his chest as she leaned forward. "Didn't you, Darwin?" she asked with venom in her voice.

The boy named Darwin started sweating. He knew all too well not to mess up with this girl. He had seen other kids with bruises all around their bodies after a messy encounter with her. "Uh, yes... I begged for it. I am perfectly sorry, SheShe..."

SheShe gave him a kick on his side. "Good. Now get out of my face or I'll beat the shit out of you." Darwin clumsily got up with his jaw and side aching. He didn't want to move because of the pain, but he feared the anglerfish girl too much to stay there. SheShe laughed as he ran away in terror.

"Another fool beaten up", she muttered. It was her pleasure seeing pain. She was annoyed of the "kind" people. She didn't believe in kindness in the first place. Her opinion was that there was only wrath and bloodshed. It was common to see a fight in the slums, and SheShe knew it all too well.

"SheShe! Come home right this instant!" a woman shouted from a house across two unclear streets. SheShe grunted. "Fuckin' A", she muttered as she walked to the house made out of anything the small family could find.

A middle-aged woman was waiting at the doorstep. She had unkempt orange hair hanging to her waist and dark blue eyes, along with the same red ear fins, but she had two horns. "You were in a fight again?!" she yelled as she saw SheShe's bloodied hands and face.

"Well, yeah", SheShe admitted in an arrogant way. She knew her mother wasn't harsh at all. She would get away with just scolding.

"You naughty girl. I wish you'd stop that", her mother, Shera, said. "What would your father say if he heard about this?" SheShe rolled her eyes. "No man will say anything from the grave", she said as she walked inside the house.

A tiny girl aroung the age of two or three clumsily walked up to SheShe. Her ice blue hair bounced along her steps and her blood red eyes had an excited gleam. Her deep blue ear fins were big for her small head and her horns sticked out from the blue locks. "Nee-chan!" the girl called out.

SheShe smiled as she sat on her knees and hugged her girl, leaving small blood stains on her ragged dress. "What is it, Mimi?" she asked. Her younger sister was the only person she truly cared for. The rest of the world could just go to die in her opinion.

Mimi gave a cute smile, flashing the small, growing fangs inside her mouth. "Nee-chan is such a naughty girl. Fighting is not good", she said. SheShe petted her head as she chuckled. "Oh dear little Mimi, you'll learn that you wont get anywhere without a battle as you grow. You will learn that..."

**That was it for the first chapter. It's really prologue-ish. And short.**

**I hope you'll continue reading. This shall get much better as this progresses.**


	2. Club Cupid

**I am back here writing due to feeling super motivated. In the future the updates wont be this fast, I just know it.**

**Akai Namida - Red Tears**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Club Cupid**

After a few years a thing had changed for the water demons. They were still forsaken creatures, but a person had stood up to them.

He was a pureblood demon named Deathwing. He had built a kingdom from where he ruled the water demons as their king. Most of the water demons left their slum towns to live in the kingdom. They often led soldiers to attack the mermaid kingdoms, and even if they never succeeded, they felt more encouraged to fight.

Due to Deathwing's strong faith to the Night Mother and her Darkness, most water demons turned to that religion. The darkness soon became a thing what combined them all. Only some of them thought it was wrong to worship the Night Mother.

A teenage girl sneaked out of the house made out of stone at midnight. She made sure her little sister and mother were sleeping and then made her way out to the night. Her fire orange hair reached to her middle back and it was tied on a ponytail. The ice blue eyes had dark circles of eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara around them. Sharp fangs peeked from between the blood red painted lips.

SheShe was all ready for the night. She had dressed into a short, red cocktail dress and heels with the same color. She was showing off her charm and smoking good looks. Due to seeming more mature than the other girls around her age she was often mistaken for an adult. And that helped her a lot with this job.

SheShe had been wandering in the human world a couple of days ago. She had the ability to take the form of a human, what she felt really thankful about. She disliked humans greatly and wished everyone would just accept the cold seas. Her favorite thing to do was teasing those silly beings without scales and gills. So she had went around to a bar named Club Cupid and taken the job of a dancer. The people on the club hadn't asked for papers or anything, her mature appearence had fooled them. And SheShe had done what she had done.

Every night she had sneaked out of the house to gain some human cash, or more likely to satisfy her needs. She always perfomed in front of the customers, and usually one of those dirty men claimed they would pay extra to get "something else" too. SheShe knew them all too well. She told it was okay with her and took the cash, but instead of being their little toys she did what a demoness would do. Killed.

After some days she had found herself liking the taste of blood. It was salty yet sweet, an enchanting taste. SheShe guessed she was just falling to support the Night Mother.

And once again she was leaving off to work, unaware how much her life would change.

Club Cupid was a busy place. It was the standard nightclub and bar, yet it had an another side to it. The dancer girls and their other uses. Some people called Club Cupid a whorehouse, but the club owners never took that so seriously.

The name of the nightclub read above the front door with pink neon letters with a red neon heart after the name. Inside the club there were red lights on the ceiling. The bar had many sweet, intoxicating drinks, and there always was a mysterious yet steamy atmosphere. The walls were decorated with hearts and arrows.

SheShe arrived to the club a half past midnight, thirty minutes before her show would start. The club owner, a middle-aged woman with black curls and a red satin outfit on her greeted her as she walked in.

"Oh, good evening, SheShe", she said as she poured a drink into a glass from behind the bar.

"Good evening to you too, Marlena", SheShe replied as Marlena handed her the drink. It was red, of course it happened to be red, and had a sweet scent. SheShe carefully took a sip.

"This is pretty good", she admitted. Yes, even to her standards. Marlena smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Isn't it? I thought you would like it", she said.

SheShe sat on one of the bar stools, when she suddenly noticed she was being stared at. She smirked lightly and gazed to her side.

A young, handsome man with slightly messy, light brown hair with jagged bangs and light green eyes was examing her looks. His outfit was a black leather jacket, a white shirt under it and black jeans. He had also combat boots on his feet.

The man walked up to her as he noticed her stare. "Good evening, lady", he said with a charming voice.

'Another idiot?' SheShe thought as she rolled her icy eyes. "What do you want?" she asked.

"To get to know you better, beauty", the mysterious man maid. "My name is Sugita Magota. What's yours, darling?" he asked.

"SheShe", SheShe huffed and took another sip of her red drink. "But before you try anything, let me tell you this straight. I am not for you, you are not for me. If you want me, you better pay and you might just get me for a night." Then she lowered her voice and whispered: "Yet that shall be the last night of your life."

Sugita raised his eyebrows. "You sure play hard to get, don't you? But let me tell you this. That act is not going to stop me. I can see through your shield of ice. I can see how much you long for a companion to share your worries with. And I shall be that companion."

SheShe gave a tiny laugh. "Ha! Don't make me laugh, idiot. Anyway, my show is starting. I must go to perform to the dirty people like you. Bye", she said as she walked off to the backroom of Club Cupid her steps bouncing slightly.

In the backroom of the stage Marlena's sister and bar helper, Morrigan, was waiting. "So, SheShe..." she said. "The usual song?" SheShe chuckled and shook her head. "No, not today. I have a better idea." She whispered her desired song to Morrigan, who nodded. "I have the track for that. Your mic is over there on the table, now get to the stage", she shooed. SheShe nodded and grabbed the wireless microphone from the table, making her way to the stage.

The customers turned the attention towards her as soon as they saw her on the stage. The lights were turned off, only the stage being lit. SheShe waved slightly to the people watching her.

"Good evening, customers of Club Cupid. I shall begin tonight's show, as usually. I shall differ a bit from the usual show, but I felt like I'll have to sing this song I'll sing tonight after a certain asshole tried to secude me." After this comment everyone laughed and cheered. "So, let me begin. This is 'Chambermaid'!" Everyone clapped as SheShe went to her starting position of the dance and gave a sign to Morrigan to start the music.

"Show your face

Don't hide

Take off the mask now

Underneath is a deep dark secret

Take me for a ride

Upon your white horse

Take your love

'Cause I don't want to keep it", SheShe sang as she danced around the stage seductively. She wanted to laugh at the pathetic humans drooling over her, but kept her cool. Of course she did. The song continued and so did SheShe.

"I am out of place

And honey you are out of time

I'd tell your fortune

But the words don't rhyme", she sang. At this point she got down from the stage and walked around in the audience, but everytime someone tried to touch her, she slapped their hands away.

"I'm not your chambermaid

You're not my lord

All the fine games we played

Have left me bored

I never want to see you come around my castle

'Cause I just can't afford to love you

I'm not your chambermaid

You're not my lord", SheShe sang as as she walked over to Sugita, fuzzing his hair with a wicked grin on her face before she walked off.

"Tell me what I have to do to make you

Understand it's a lost cause lover

Tell me while you're at it how it feels to

Hold me close when you've been thinking of her

I don't want to hear you say you love me

You've been gone such a long time

Won't you turn around

Before I have to see this

Face I once adored

Don't you see

I am out of place

And honey you are out of time

I'd tell your fortune

But the words don't rhyme

I'm not your chambermaid

You're not my lord

All the fine games we played

Have left me bored

I never want to see you come around my castle

'Cause I just can't afford to love you

I'm not your chambermaid

You're not my lord."

Through the second verse SheShe danced around in the audience, sometimes allowing the customers a little touch, but keeping her mysterious, seductive aura.

"You have no hold over me

What's in your cards now? Let me see

I hope you've got what you wanted

There's just one thing I know will never be", SheShe sang as she got back to the stage and stopped the dance for a moment, just singing. She soon continued the dance as she came to the chorus again.

"I'm not your chambermaid

You're not my lord

All the fine games we played

Have left me bored

I never want to see you come around my castle

'Cause I just can't afford to love you

I'm not your chambermaid

No, no

I'm not your chambermaid

You're not my lord

All the fine games we played

Have left me bored

I never want to see you come around my castle

'Cause I just can't afford to love you

I'm not your chambermaid

I'm not your chambermaid

You're not my lord

All the fine games we played

Have left me bored

I never want to see you come around my castle

'Cause I just can't afford to love you

I'm not your chambermaid

You're not my lord!"

After SheShe's perfomance was over, Marlena walked to the stage. "Splendid, splendid", she said for a compliment to the microphone. "Look at them. You got them all wild. So, I am now asking if there's anyone who would like to have a slightly more...intimate encounter with her, wink wink!" Marlena said to the audience.

Many of the customers started shouting their prices. SheShe couldn't help but laugh at their miserable behavior. They were never going to get her anyways.

"And the offerer of the highest price is this gentleman over here", Marlena announced as she pulled a man to the stage. SheShe raised her eyebrows. "Sugita", she said from under her breath.

"I told you I would come to get you, didn't I?" Sugita asked as he winked.

"Yeah."

**And this is where we will continue from the next time. As you can see, I have made SheShe quite a chamer in her past...**

**The song I used is Chambermaid by the great Emilie Autumn.**

**See you next time!**


	3. A small promise

**Sorry, people! Didn't update in a while! I had exams 'n stuff... SO SORRY!**

**Akai Namida - Red Tears**

**CHAPTER 3**

**A small promise**

It was very dark. Of course it was. It was nighttime. Only a few dim stars twinkled on the pitch black sky.

Two figures were making their way to the direction of the beach in a small seaside town. The other one seemed to be a young woman with her orange hair on a ponytail. High heels made her as tall as her male companion with charming green eyes.

SheShe huffed as she pulled Sugita to a cliff near the sea. She looked at him her back facing the sea with a murderous glint in her blue eyes. The dark shapes of trees from the small forest surrounded them as the black veil of the midnight descended upon them.

But SheShe noticed something.

Sugita didn't even flinch.

He stared at her calmly yet firmly. Even when it was obvious that SheShe was homicidal, the man just kept his cool.

"So, water demon. Are you done yet?" he asked. SheShe's eyes widened. "How did you-?!" the young woman gasped. 'Bloody hell', she thought. Sugita gave a small chuckle.

"I have met dozens of your kind. The way you danced blew your cover", he said. SheShe looked confused. "You see... You live in the deepest seas. The pressure is so different than on the land. You are very graceful and agile due to the moving being easier in the thinner air. I know your tricks, SheShe", Sugita explained. SheShe flinched.

Suddenly a bigger wave crashed on the side of the cliff. Water splashed on SheShe. There was enough to make her transform.

Sugita looked at her in awe. The beautiful woman in front of him had turned into a mystical creature. Those icy eyes were now those of a fish. Her skin was covered with the tiniest of scales. Two red fins adorned the sides of her head and a horn of the same color struck out from her forehead. Gills could be seen on her neck. Sharp, monstrous teeth peeked from between her lips. Between SheShe's fingers there were small, soft, almost transparent fins. Droplets of water ran on her body. Some could have called her a monster, but Sugita thought she was enchanting.

SheShe gave an angry hiss. "What the hell are you?" she asked from her mysterious companion. Sugita chuckled again.

"I belong to a clan named Panthalessa", he said as he pulled his messy bangs away from his forehead. A dim, golden mark, shaped like a cross with some ornaments, rested on the skin. "I fight for the Light, but live in the darkest of places. There are only few of my kind in this world, soon not any, I fear. I believe we will have to turn the tables someday..." he told. SheShe smirked, revealing more of her sharp teeth.

"So I guess we are pretty same, after all..." she said. "What a nice coincidence. That coincidence saved your life today, I must say. Usually guys like you turn up dead."

Sugita gave an awkward smile. "I'll consider myself lucky", he said. Then he turned more serious. "SheShe, I'd really wish to meet you again in the future. It's soon my time to leave, but you truly enchant me..."

SheShe gave a slight smile. It was really small, but it was a true one. "Of course. How about tomorrow? I have no show then... Should we meet... at 11 o'clock? In this same place?" she suggested.

"Sounds great", Sugita replied. "I'll see you then. Now, go. Go to the seas."

SheShe wondered why he didn't leave by himself, but she didn't bother to ask. Instead of that she waved her goodbyes and dived to the sea. The cold water hit her scales hard, but she shook the pain away and found herself enjoying the water, as usually. She swam for a while in the dark water before feeling she was close enough to the kingdom of Dark to use teleportation, a gift what all the water demons learned to master as they grew old enough. SheShe was eager to learn to teleport from anywhere to anywhere, but it was necessary to practice for ages until mastering the skill.

As SheShe was swimming to the kingdom, Sugita was waiting on the cliff.

"She is gone. Just do that already", he said a bit irritated as he crossed his arms on his chest.

A black shadow appeared around him. It took the shape of a man with curled horns and huge dragon wings.

_**"Oh Sugita... I really like your... new girlfriend"**_, the shadow man said with an echoing voice. "She's not-... Uh... Just be quiet", Sugita said, finally letting the fear sound from his voice.

_**"Heh... I won't. You know it by yourself, Panthalessa prince... Just accept THAT thing... That certain thing..." **_the man said venomously.

"I know", Sugita sighed. "I know." The shadow man flied around him in swirls before stopping right in front of his face.

_**"You know... That little girlfriend of yours... I feel like she's... The One. I think I will go after her..." **_the shadow said.

"Leave SheShe out of this!" Sugita exclamed angrily.

_**"I won't. You know I won't. I feel... connected... to her. SHE has to be The One."**_

"Please, you have said that about every young water demon woman you meet! How many girls have you already broken?" Sugita asked irritated. The shadow laughed.

_**"I'm not breaking them. I'm just... well, claiming them. I am violating them. And you do know why."**_

"I know. It's because you want-" Sugita sighed.

_**"Yes... And YOU won't be stopping me. Instead of that, you'll help me advance with my goal..."**_

Then the black spirit dissolved into nothing.

Sugita buried his head in his hands. "Oh, no... This is really bad..."

**That was chapter three for you people. Short but effective.**

**I write the water demons to be a bit more realistic and monstrous.**

**BECAUSE THEY ARE FISH.**

**And what exactly is happening with Sugita?**

**Stay tuned to hear.**


End file.
